Stand of the Jinchuriki
by JoslynCScool
Summary: SasunaruNaruto is sick after confrontation with Akatsuki and no one knows whats wrong with him. It doesn't help that he soon gets kidnapped but is it by a malevolent or beneficial force?a little better summary inside rated for safety cause you never know
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unless I have a split personality I don't know about that goes by the name Masashi Kishimoto I don't own Naruto or characters… I mean seriously should I even have to say this?

A/N: Ok this is my first Fanfiction and just to let everyone know its Sasunaru so if you don't like that pairing or are a homophobe go away. You have your opinion. GREAT! SPLENDID! WONDERFUL! Just let me have my own little universe and you have yours and … yeah. Anyway I wrote this because I wanted to write another story (a non fanfiction mind you) but I don't know how to even start it and its driving me INSANE! AHHH….bangs head against keyboard You see I have had writers block since my muse took a vacation like nine months ago… dumb bitch. I wanted to break the block so I was like , "Hey , why not write this fanfiction?" so I did. Ok so I like reviews and constructive criticism but no flames. Also if there are no reviews then I'll assume people don't like it and won't post anything new. Even if only one person likes it then I'll post but the more there are the faster I post!

Summary: A few years back Akatsuki almost took the kyuubi away from Naruto but something went wrong. Naruto's not dead but sick and no one knows why. And Sasuke's interfering has lead Naruto to wonder off and he ends up getting kidnapped!

Chapter One- Home at last

Sasuke was irritated.

No, scratch that.

Sasuke was pissed. Today was not going well at all. First of all it took increasingly longer then expected to get back to Konoha after his mission which took much longer then it had to be. Then he got into an argument with his ANBU captain which ended in him getting temporarily suspended (or as Tsunade calls it a vacation) for two weeks. To put the cherry on top of a wonderful day, Tsunade told Sasuke that Naruto hadn't been coming in for his visits for the past three weeks.

And so heres Sasuke fuming as he walks to Naruto's apartment with his cold Uchiha glare that assured nobody would so much as look at him. If he were anyone else, he would be stomping with his knuckles clenched and his teeth gritted ready to kill the first person to incur his wrath. The thing was Sasuke wasn't anyone else and was the master of all things stoic in nature. He kept his maniacal sharingan glare up as a warning to all as he coolly made his way to Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke moved to open the door, not even bothering to knock. There was a problem, it was locked and not regular locked but sealed locked. _Naruto sealed his door shut_. Sasuke glared at the door knowing full well that Naruto would only do that if he was expecting to be yelled at whether it be Tsunade, Jiraiyra, Iruka, Sakura, or him. He did it to the former to calm them down whereas with Sasuke it was to piss him off. It was working. Dumbass.

"Naruto, open the door!" Sasuke yelled. He knew it was useless but he wanted to irritate Naruto just as much as he was right now.

"Go away Teme!" Naruto yelled back after a second. He sounded tired and weak but seemed to have enough energy to frustrate Sasuke. That was a good sign, Sasuke thought but Sasuke still had to make Naruto go to visits whether he liked it or not.

"Dobe, if you don't open the door…" Sasuke began.

"You'll what Teme? Glare at the door until it melts?" Naruto cut off in a challenging voice. Sasuke frowned then smirked. Dobe did have a good idea, not about glaring of course, but the door was the problem here. Door gone, problem solved.

Sasuke put his hand, palm down in front of him. Concentrating his chakra to the center of his hand until a ball of lightning had formed. Sasuke smirked. This was serious overkill but it would annoy Naruto to no end and maybe with some hope remind Naruto never to seal his door again. Then again it was Naruto and he learned things the really _really_ hard way.

With amazing force Sasuke slammed chidori into the door. As expected the door flew off its hinges and slammed against a wall in Naruto's apartment. What Sasuke had not expected was that it would take it with him. Sasuke ended up on the floor of Naruto's apartment with the debris of the destroyed door. His vision blurred from the pain of impact and he turned onto his back and looked up at the distorted image of his rival.

"Dammit Teme! You bet your ass your going to fix my door," Naruto snapped and took a step over Sasuke. Sasuke gained his senses and grabbed Naruto's ankle causing him to yell "Ack!" and fall to the ground. Naruto tried to kick Sasuke and free him from his grip but Sasuke just grabbed both of Naruto's ankles and held them down tightly. Usually Naruto would still be able to kick Sasuke and get free but today was no such day. First of all as Naruto tried to kick Sasuke he nearly got free and seeing this Sasuke full on lunged at him. He hit Naruto's stomach who visibly flinched causing Sasuke to almost regret his action. Nevertheless Sasuke held a very ticked Naruto on the floor who was still fighting Sasuke with every inch of his being. Naruto might have succeeded if gravity wasn't working against him, and he weren't in obvious pain. After all, Naruto and Sasuke were evenly matched in strength.

After a while of struggling Naruto was getting tired and his pain was increasing so Sasuke let go of his arms and shifted his weight away from where he assumed Naruto was in pain. Naruto sat up and began to push Sasuke by the shoulders. "Bastard, get off of me!"

Sasuke responded by poking Naruto in the stomach, which caused him to hiss in pain. Sasuke was stuck in his thought process about what just happened when Naruto slid away from him and crouched in defensive position so his eyes met Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi, If you were in pain why didn't you go visit Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke said and stood.

"I'm fine Teme, or at least I was until you broke my door down and tripped me," Naruto said and followed suit. Sasuke looked at Naruto up and down. Naruto was dressed casually in a orange t-shirt with a spiral on the front and regular blue jeans. The clothes however seemed a lot baggier on Naruto then usual. His usual skinny muscular self seemed even more skinny. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't fine just by looking at him.

"You are not fine dobe, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks," Sasuke said eyeing Naruto's small frame. The blonde ignored him and moved back into the kitchen with Sasuke following him.

"Why are you here teme?" Naruto asked. He was standing in front of a cup of instant ramen. Figures.

"Tsunade-sama said you haven't been to your visits in the past three weeks," Sasuke said, feeling a little bit calmer. Naruto was calm too, which only meant he didn't want to talk about something.

"I haven't needed to go. I'm just fine," was Naruto's response.

"Don't be stupid, your too thin, your in pain and your exhausted. Now is the time you really need to go see her."

"I am not in pain." Sasuke glared at Naruto and to prove his point he jabbed him in the stomach once again. "What the hell was that for teme?!" Naruto yelled. He was obviously in pain but was trying not to show it. Sasuke just smirked, earning nothing but Naruto calling him a bastard and turning away.

"If you don't go with me right now to Tsunade-sama then I will drag you there kicking and screaming all the way."

"If you do that I'll cry rape."

"No one would believe you."

"No but it might give a heart attack to your fan girls." Naruto's scowl was replaced by a devious smirk. "As a matter of fact I think all of them would like to know that their Sasuke-chan is back from his long mission," Naruto said teasingly. Sasuke could see the evil gleam in his eye and before he knew it Naruto was running for his now broken down door. Sasuke knew what he was going to do and had a split second to get to Naruto before all of Konoha knew that Sasuke was back. He made a mad dash towards Naruto who was taking a deep breath in.

"HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY? SASUKE'S…. Mmmffph," Naruto said before a hand clasped around his mouth while another through him to the ground. They were back in the same position as before except this time it was much more compromising. Sasuke was much closer to Naruto and was holding him down with his legs and torso. He quickly grabbed Naruto's flaying arms and held them in one hand above his head while the other hand grasped his mouth.

"Shut up usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto fought him trying to sit up but Sasuke held his grasp firm. He wanted to close the door from anyone who might be curious as to what Naruto was saying but… damn, he forgot he shattered the door.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto who was flinching again and holding still. Sasuke removed a hand from Naruto's mouth and lifted up Naruto's shirt to reveal his seal but it was covered by a bloody gaze wrap. Sasuke looked under the wrap and saw the spiral seal raw, and nearly bloody.

"Dammit Naruto, your such a stubborn ass," Sasuke said. "We're going to go see Tsunade-sama now."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he used all of his strength to slam into Sasuke and switch their positions not realizing that Sasuke still had a hand up his shirt. "No, we're not. Its not as bad as it looks."

"Like hell it isn't. You flinch whenever I barely touch it."

"Lunging at me isn't barely touching it you bastard!"

"Your oversensitive. I didn't lung at you. I jumped vigorously in your direction."

"I'm going to jump vigorously on your head!"

"Ahem…" Came a new voice. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked to the door and saw a pink haired girl looking at them with an indescribable expression. Naruto's face went red while Sasuke took advantage of the situation and switched their positions while making a point of it to remove his hand from Naruto's shirt.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said calmly over Naruto's ravings of 'get off me teme!' and 'damn you bastard' and 'sakura's going to get the wrong idea'. Sasuke thought that last one was his favorite.

"What are you and Naruto doing?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. She was no longer the screaming school girl who fell apart over Sasuke which he was thankful for. They were now really close friends, all of them within team 7.

"Naruto hasn't gone to see Tsunade-sama in three weeks." Sasuke explained the situation.

"I know which is why Tsunade-sama is on her way here now," Sakura said. There was a loud smack and Sasuke found himself thrown off of Naruto.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. A few birds outside of his door in a tree screeched and flew off into the distance. Villagers passing by stopped to feel if another earthquake was coming and a baby started crying. Sakura gave a displeasing glare at Naruto.

"What did you expect to happen? Everyone has been worried about you. Ever since Tsunade-sama said you might be able to join ANBU again we haven't seen you at all."

Sasuke looked over at the blonde who was sitting on his knees in the middle of the floor. "So that's why you didn't want to go and see Tsunade-sama. If she saw the bleeding seal theres no way she'd let you join ANBU"

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto pointed an angry finger at Sasuke.

"Naruto I can't believe how inconsiderate that is!" Sakura said angrily. She took a step towards him with rage in her eyes. "Everyone is worried about you and all you can think about is getting back with ANBU!?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sure not everyone was worried about me…" Naruto replied meekly.

"Of course they were! Iruka-sensei was going out of his mind wondering where you were! And knowing you, you were probably out training."

"What!? Naruto I specifically told you not to train!" Sasuke looked in wonder as Tsunade made her way onto the scene. He almost felt bad for Naruto. Almost. Naruto and Tsunade began exchanging quips as Sasuke sat back against the wall with his elbows resting against his knees with his head on his hands. He had been gone for a long time and now, with Naruto and Sakura around him he felt at home again. The raven haired boy looked at Naruto who was now having his head squeezed off by Tsunade and wondered if that boy would ever figure out just how much Sasuke cares for him.

Ok so it was boring but it was the first chapter. In case anyone wanted to know the gang is about 17. I will tell more of the backround and get more into plot and sasunaru buisness later on if anyone cares. That will come a lot in the next chapter which I have halfway written so if people are interested I can post up really soon. Thanks for Reading! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sibylie


	2. Impossible Figures

A/N- sorry for uploading so late. I got sick and my computer crashed…. Seriously. Anyways all the REALLY exciting stuff happens in the next chapter promise! Thanks to my reviewers as well. I would write down your names and give you plushies, cookies, and hugs but Im sick and believe in Hygenic Karma so… DON'T GET SICK! There I feel better. I'm going to go take some nyquil now bye!

Disclaimer- Seriously! Who thinks I own anything?

Chapter 2 – Impossible figures

It was a beautiful early afternoon in Konoha. The sky was cloudless, the trees were chirping and in the background Sasuke could hear Naruto screaming at Tsunade all the way from the Hokage's office. Seriously, Sasuke was on the other side of Konoha walking down the street when he heard Naruto roar, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" Well, life in Konoha had returned to normal, at least as normal as it could get.

Sasuke felt stupid. Naruto had made him leave while he was having his exam with Tsunade. This hurt Sasuke's feelings a bit but he knew that if he was in Naruto's shoes, he'd do the same. Besides, Sasuke had to respect Naruto's feelings considering it was mostly his fault that he had to visit Tsunade so often.

Sasuke stopped on the bridge where he and the rest of team 7 would wait for kakashi-sensei so often. He leaned over on the bridge and looked down at the calm moving waters below remembering how things used to be and how stupid he was back then. Stupid enough to believe that Orochimaru could give the revenge he wanted so badly. Stupid enough to believe that defeating Itachi would bring everything he had ever wanted and the worst mistake of all was trying to sever all ties with Konoha. Oh how wrong he had been.

Naruto hadn't given up at all though. Sasuke kept running and running but Naruto kept coming back threatening Sasuke that if he didn't come back to Konoha willingly Naruto would break his arms and legs and drag him back if he had to. Sasuke had just laughed at him hoping that breaking all ties with Naruto would make Sasuke stronger and more able to defeat Itachi. All of that changed when Naruto was captured by Akatsuki.

Sasuke knew he would never forget that day. It was the worst day in his life. He had been traveling through the land of fire fully aware that he might be seen and, though he would've denied it then, was hoping Naruto would come so they could spar. Instead what he found was Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Kiba carrying a half dead Sakura. All of them regarded Sasuke with contempt especially Sakura who was in tears.

"_You'll get what you want Sasuke," Sakura said with half her face buried into Kiba's shoulder. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she felt herself choke on her own words. "Akatsuki has Naruto so in a few days your bond with him will seem like it never existed right?" _

In that very moment, Sasuke felt his heart break. He couldn't say anything reassuring to Sakura because she probably wouldn't believe him. Shikamaru gave orders to Kiba to take Sakura back while the rest of the group went after Naruto. Sasuke didn't even wait for them. He knew none of them would believe he wanted to help and could probably sneak into the Akatsuki base by himself undetected. It was there that Sasuke finally confronted Itachi.

After a long battle in which Sasuke had been beaten to within an inch of his life, Sasuke had a choice; he either live to fight another day by leaving or risk the chance of dying and save Naruto anyway. It was then Sasuke realized that not only was Naruto the reason he himself was stronger, but that if Naruto died in Akatsuki's hands, it was exactly what Itachi wanted. Seeing this, Sasuke abandoned Itachi, but not before taking the use of one of his eyes.

So Sasuke goes in, saves Naruto, comes back into Konoha and everyones happy right? No wrong. So wrong. If Sasuke had been wrong about so many things in the past why would he suddenly start being right all the sudden? Karma is a bitch and at the point of his life, and liked to slap Sasuke in the face.

The three days to complete the extraction jutsu was almost up and when Sasuke entered, it was at the exact minute Kyuubi was being stripped from Naruto. Naruto was screaming in agony as though one of his limbs was being pulled off his body. Sasuke was actually surprised on how easy it was to get to Naruto and get him out (probably because no one from akatsuki expected him to get past Itachi). The only problem was Naruto wasn't breathing and because of that Sasuke would take his own dirty secret to the grave.

Ok, so it was only CPR but still! Sasuke felt more then that and telling Naruto that Sasuke had not only 'kissed' him but felt something from it was like signing your own death warrant. Naruto was alive and didn't need to know – ever. Sasuke felt ok with that… ok not really but Naruto would never feel the same way.

So now everyone was probably wondering that Sasuke came back to Konoha and Naruto healed and so on and so forth… happily ever… WRONG! As said before _Karma is a bitch_ and if it wasn't bad enough that Sasuke felt guilty for allowing Naruto to go through that ordeal because he wanted to kill his brother, Sasuke has to feel worse then that. Much much worse.

Naruto was having the Kyuubi extracted from him, and Sasuke thought that because he interrupted the process that Naruto still had the kyuubi inside of him and that why he was still alive but as always Sasuke was… seriously, theres no point in saying it. Something had gone horribly wrong instead causing Naruto to be extremely sick. His seal was always showing raw on his skin and random cuts and bruises slid on Naruto's skin. Tsunade said his chakra was extremely unstable as the seal had been all but lifted. Naruto said he no longer had the Kyuubi in him, but Tsunade said Naruto's chakra is more like the fox's then it ever has been. There were many theories about Naruto and each were as unlikely as the next.

That was 2 years ago when they were 15. Two years later and Naruto had been doing better or so it seemed. He had enough energy to still be Naruto and continue working towards his dream. What upset him was because of his incident Tsunade (and Sasuke for that matter) took him off of ANBU who had really challenging missions. Now Naruto mostly trained and helped Iruka while doing a few Jonin missions here and there. It was actually more irritating to Sasuke because sometimes the blonde-haired blue-eyed dobe would come back smirking at Sasuke, probably because he just learned another really good Jutsu, the dumbass.

Sasuke stood straight up, no longer looking at the water below. He was paying for a lot of his mistakes now. He had almost left Naruto to die at the hands of his brother and now how to watch one of the people he cares deeply about struggle each day. Sasuke did a lot of maybes when he came back thinking 'maybe if I had stayed in Konoha…' or 'maybe if I had just ran past Itachi…'. When he was thinking of that last one he earned a smack upside the head.

"_Dammit Teme, don't look at me like that," Naruto said, not only sounding irritated but angry. Sasuke rubbed the small sore spot on his head and glared at Naruto._

"_What the hell dobe..? Look at you like what?" Sasuke snapped in irritation. Naruto held himself stubbornly under the Uchiha's gaze._

"_I can take the hateful stares, and silent treatment. Hell I can take the taunting and loathsome comments but you will not pity me or I'll poke your eyes out." _

"_Dobe I do not pity you – "_

"_Yes you do. You blame yourself for my injuries so you think dragging me to ba-chans will help you come over your guilt. You PITY me and because of your guilt you think you need to repent or something. Well don't. I don't need pity Sasuke-teme, theres not a single thing in life I regret and you need to stop blaming yourself and I swear teme if you don't stop with this I will beat the shit out of you!"_

Sasuke guessed that was Naruto's way of saying it wasn't his fault and also for Sasuke to stop acting like Naruto was going to break at any moment. The first threat didn't work so well, and when Sasuke was caught 'pitying' Naruto again he was almost pushed off Hokage Mountains (Sasuke said pushed but by all accounts Naruto almost forced Sasuke off the mountain). Since then Sasuke stopped. Even when sickly Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. A very loud force whose vocabulary was getting dirtier and dirtier by the day. Naruto didn't deserve to be treated lowly by his rival and best friend.

Suddenly, Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a sound…silence. There was no heckling, or screaming, or sounds of explosions or crashings meaning only one thing – Naruto's exam must be over. The raven haired teen turned to walk back to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke said as he entered the Hokage's office. In there was Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya surrounding the Hokage who was leaning against the window. They were obviously deep in discussion when Sasuke interrupted but the Hokage beckoned Sasuke forward anyway. "Where's Naruto?"

"He was tired so I sent him home," Tsunade said. "Come in Sasuke, I think you have a right to know this just as much as anyone else in here."

Sasuke didn't like her tone. "Whats wrong?"

Tsunade sighed. There was no point beating around the bush. "My exam with Naruto didn't go so well. Because he's in much worse condition then before I was able to find out more of whats going on with him."

"Like..?"

"Naruto's seal is breaking and leaking vast amount of Chakra into his system. That's why there are breaks in his skin. The chakra is so potent its destroying his cells."

"Wait," Iruka interrupted looking a little frightened and confused. "If the seal is breaking is it likely the Kyuubi will try to come out?"

"You would think so but I cant find the Kyuubi in Naruto's body."

"What do you mean? Surely it's the Kyuubi's chakra which is doing this to Naruto."

Sasuke felt like that was a stupid question. What other chakra would be doing this? He didn't get the expected answer from Tsunade though.

"No," Tsunade said. Everybody gapped at her.

"No?" Jiriaya said astounded.

"No," Tsunade repeated flatly. "The Kyuubi's chakra has a signature on it. It's usually more malevolent and evil where as the chakra pouring out of Naruto is just strong."

"That doesn't make sense," Kakashi said calmly. "Naruto's own chakra shouldn't be hurting him like that. The only chakra capable of harming Naruto in such a way is the Kyuubi unless he has some other Biju inside his body which is impossible."

Tsunade shook her head. "There's not even evidence that the Kyuubi is still in Naruto. Theres no chakra, or malevolence or even a presence."

"Do you think Akatsuki succeeded in extracting the Kyuubi then?" Jiriaya asked.

"No, if they did theres no doubt Naruto would be dead," Tsunade looked out the window thoughtfully. "However whatever is wrong with Naruto we have to figure out how to fix it fast before it kills him."

There was silence in the office. It was a sunny day outside, and no one in the office knew as they contemplated what was wrong with Naruto, that he was outside enjoying the day and eating some ramen. He was enjoying the day too much to realize he was being watched by several cloaked figures from the tree tops.

"When do we attack?" one of the cloaked figures asked their leader. There was no indication that the man was leader as they were all wearing the same black cloak with red clouds on it.

"The next time Naruto leaves the village by himself ," The leader responded. All of the figures were so focused on Naruto none of them noticed they had been overheard. The guy simply smiled and lit a cigarette. This was gonna be one helluva long week.

Endofchaptertwoendofchaptertwoendofchaptertwoendofchaptertwoendofchaptertwo

Ooooooooh! Is it the akatsuki who are going to kidnap Naruto? What exactly happened to the kyuubi? And whos the guy listening in on the Akatsuki? Ooooooooh I love knowing these answers. I plan to answer all those questions within the next few chapters. Yay! Don't forget to R&R!!!!!


	3. Akatsuki attacks

A/N-I'M SORRY! I WAS SICK… yeah I know the lame excuse from what a few weeks ago but seriously broncitius (spelling sucks probably) and an inner ear infection so basically sitting up at the computer would only result in me banging my head continuously against the key board. Anyways heres chapter three with some interesting new characters! The characters are originally mine. Oh and I know people are like "…original characters… ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?!!!!" and quite frankly yes I am. ENJOY!!!!

ChapterthreeyaychapterthreeyayChapterthreeyaychapterthreeyayChapterthreeyay!!!!!!

* * *

Early mornings had become a blessing for Naruto. Since becoming sick Sasuke and Tsunade baa-chan had forced Naruto to go to sleep early – really early, and even though he was sick Naruto couldn't sleep 12 hours a day so he usually woke up right before the sun was about to rise. Sickening huh?

Naruto was no longer bothered by it. It was early enough were no one had gotten up in the village so Naruto could finally have some alone time. He wasn't used to having to inform someone of his every move like he was now. Tsunade constantly scold Naruto for going off somewhere without telling her and the teme was no different. Naruto's life of being an orphan and left in seclusion was destroyed and now it was naruto's life of being smothered by overprotective crazy people. Naruto didn't really mind no longer being alone, he just wished he could get some privacy from the people who had no qualms with destroying his house.

And that was what the mornings were there for.

Before the crack of dawn, Naruto got up and quickly got dressed. He wanted to train a little on his own and now was the opportune moment to do so. He put on black casual clothes and took a tan anbu cloak with him as well. Naruto was about to grab his leaf head band but decided not to. Its not like he was going to go do a mission or anything.

Naruto left his house and stepped into the cool afterglow of night. It hadn't rained but the morning this early always seemed fresh and crisp with mist. Naruto liked it. It was calming. He made his way down to the training grounds carefully avoiding anyone who might be out at this time of day. All he saw was Rock lee doing his morning jog… on his hands. Naruto strategically avoided him continuing the rest of his journey.

When Naruto had arrived at the training grounds the sun was fully in the sky albeit still hanging closely to the horizon. Naruto sighed and began his exercises. It wouldn't be long before Sasuke threw a hissy fit and dragged Naruto back to the village.

Luckily, the day continued and Naruto hadn't seen any signs of the villagers or fellow shinobi. They might've been watching the shadows but hell Naruto was happy for being left in peace.

Hours went by and Naruto was exhausted. He didn't care right now though cause he was in his own world. Training was something he had done so much as a kid that it just came naturally to him. He didn't have to think anymore to put all his effort in any more.

Finally at a little past noon, Naruto fall back to recover feeling completely exhausted. He stared at the bright blue sky above him feeling completely at ease. So lost in his thoughts was he that Naruto didn't notice the large ominous presence heading his way. He was abruptly awaken out of his day dreams when the ominous presence sent a large jutsu at him.

In a nanosecond, Naruto slipped back and skidded across the grass. He watched as the jutsu hurled into the ground creating a mass formations of clouds and dust. It was basically impossible to see through the clouds so Naruto couldn't see his attackers. It didn't matter though. Naruto could tell that chakra apart from anyone elses.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Itachi said slowly. Naruto watched through the smoke as several figures dressed in similar cloaks appear before him. He saw Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and worst out of them all, there was the leader. The leader looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto, I'm insulted," The leader said in a voice one might use with a friend. Naruto braced himself. He had been captured by the Akatsuki before so he knew what they were capable of. The red-headed leader wasn't one to lose his temper but he would not be foolhardy enough to underestimate Naruto and his companions twice.

The leader held his hand out, telling his subordinates to keep back as he walked towards Naruto. Naruto could feel his heart pounding at his chest but willed himself to stay still. He could send an alert to his friends if he made a flare of chakra, he just needed the perfect moment to do so.

"I'm insulted you didn't consider us enough of a threat to come out here with an escort," The leader said. He drew out a large kunai knife. "Either that or your still as stupid as the last time we met." Suddenly there was a flash and the leader was in front of Naruto. The blonde tried to dodge the attack but was kicked squarely in the chest. He fell back painfully hard, and skid across the ground. Hissing through the pain of a broken rib Naruto tried to sit up only to wince and fall back down. The pain of it all shot up his chest like a dagger and the numbness of it all was like a poison. Nevertheless, Naruto pulled himself up, convinced not to go so easily with the Akatsuki.

"Hey Itachi, I thought you were going to pay back your little brother for that eye," Naruto heard Kisame say. He slightly tensed up.

"I'm waiting for the Kitsune to give his little warning signal," Itachi said in his ever stoic voice. "I figure the most proper way for otouto to die is watching his best friend get taken away to his own death, don't you think?"

Naruto fully tensed and finally sat all the way up. He was quite a ways away from the Akatsuki Leader and could see Kisame chuckle at that statement. The leader didn't move just watched Naruto's reaction to the conversation.

"You know he won't do so now that you said that right?" Kisame said. Itachi looked as though he could care less and eyed his leader.

"Then I guess we'll attract otouto with his friends blood," Itachi said. The leader gave an evil smile and raised up the kunai this time poised to use it.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," The leader replied. "Though I am kind of disappointed. I would've thought something more from the nine-tails."

Naruto's eyes widened. Akatsuki thought Naruto still had the nine-tails inside of him. He knew most of the village thought that, but Akatsuki were the people that extracted the demon from Naruto. So if Naruto didn't have Kyuubi and neither did the Akatsuki then where the hell was that demon?

Naruto wasn't going to be given a chance to answer that though as the leader came running at him. The man was going top speed but Naruto felt like he was watching him in slow motion. He saw flickers of white light behind him, and a flash of something dark and shiny. There was the distinct smell of something that was awfully like cigarettes and almost made Naruto choke if he weren't bracing himself for another painful encounter. He closed his eyes and waited for the particular feeling of being impaled.

It never came instead there was the sound of metal clanking against eachother, and the smell of cigarettes was much stronger. Naruto peered through one of his eyes and saw a tall man with a cleaver like sword as tall as him. Naruto caught the temporary look of surprise on the Leader's face as the stranger drew out his cigarrette hanging in his mouth and blew smoke in his face.

"Mmm, 4 s-class shinobi against one sick teenager," The stranger hissed. His venomous tones were worthy against the Akatsuki. He glared at the leader from misty red eyes and flicked his cigarette. "My how the Akatsuki have fallen." With that said, the stranger slammed his blade against the leader's oversized kunai, sending him falling back. The leader quickly regained his footing and slid against the ground.

None of the Akatsuki had noticed the crack of someones knuckles or the small laugh of someone sitting in the tree. "Too easy," Said one of the figures as they let an elongated chain fall from the branch. A pulse of chakra stiffened the chain and made it slam into the base of a tree effectively making a trap so if the leader continued his slide, he would have his ankles cut off. The leader of Akatsuki quickly jumped over the chain looking at the figure in the shadows of the tree. The figure smiled sighing in mock defeat, their eyes a lit like fire. That was all the leader saw before a fist smashed into the back of his head.

The leader landed on the ground with a giant explosion. The ground broke apart beneath him sending dust and fragments everywhere. Naruto painfully lifted a hand over his face to protect his eyes from the onslaught of dirt. It was needless though, as he was promptly lifted off the ground. The tall man carried him quickly away and next to the shade of a tree where they could safely look at the attack, dirt free.

Naruto stared at the man who had carried him carefully. He was quiet sure he had never met the man in his life. The man was probably in his late twenties, much like Kakashi and his weather beaten face was dirty and unshavened. His hair was red and he had red eyes to match. Naruto wasn't able to keep looking at him for very long as two new strangers appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you think we killed him?" Asked a shaggy haired girl to her companions. She was wearing fingerless gloves and Naruto could see she had tattoos on her fingers. He ignored that for the time and focused on her face and realized she reminded him greatly Kiba… and Kiba reminded him of a dog. Sure she was cleaner, but she still was reminded of a dog.

"Its akatsuki, what do you think?" Said the other man. Naruto quickly noticed he was holding a blade chain barehanded and the chain itself seemed to come from his wrist. His eyes, as Naruto caught a glimpse, were green and slitted much like a snakes. Naruto couldn't help but feel threatened by this man.

"Whatever the hell just happened, I suggest we make this quick," The red eyed man said. "With that little display, it won't be long before Konoha sends its ANBU over here."

Finally the dust started clearing, and the forms of the Akatsuki could be seen. The leader was before them looking as determined as ever. He eyed the figures surrounding Naruto intensively before standing straight up.

"Well isn't this a wonderful opportunity," The Akatsuki leader said with a smile. His fellow Akatsuki looked just as pleased leave Naruto as curious as hell. "Now we can capture the rest of the Jinchuriki and be done with it."

* * *

Hahaha! I AM EVIL, and yes I know I will probably go to hell and whatnot and so forth so there is no point in giving me a review saying so. I'm sorry this was so rushed. I'll try not to do that again and also I try to update sooner. But seriously, missing three weeks of school then doing it all in a week along with finals the following week is like the biggest bitch in the world. Luckily there is no school so I can update quicker. I will update as soon as I am inspired ok? Promise. This story is not on hiatus, its just a little hard to get the inspiration. Ok Thank you! 


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4- Kidnapped 

Naruto gaped at the three standing around him. _Their Jinchuriki too, _Naruto thought in amazement. But wait, how did the Akatsuki know? Nevermind, they're the Akatsuki, they know everything. There was one thing that was bugging the hell out of Naruto, no matter how much his mind raced, and that was what were they all doing here?

Naruto no longer had the Kyuubi and he was sure of it. He couldn't sense that demon's chakra anywhere in his body. He had assumed Akatsuki had taken it out of him, but Sasuke had come and interrupted the ceremony early, therefore saved Naruto from dying. Yet here were the Akatsuki, claiming they would take the Kyuubi from Naruto. Was it a lie? Was there some other purpose for coming here? Naruto looked at his saviors and wondered, maybe this was a trap to capture the rest of the Jinchuriki.

At the moment, there was no time to think about that. Naruto had to get away and back to the village before anyone had succeeded in capturing him. Seeing as no one was paying attention to him, Naruto found the perfect opportunity. Ignoring the blinding pain from his broken rib, he stood up quietly and slowly disappeared into the woods. The two groups were so focused on each other, no one noticed Naruto's absence.

* * *

"As exciting as it would be to beat all of you down, we have a time restraint," The girl said. Her companions nodded in agreement. They could feel a small force approaching their area. They had to grab the kyuubi container and go, but first they must incapacitate Akatsuki.

"There's no way we're letting an opportunity like this slide, " Itachi said, activating his sharingan. Most people would by now start freaking out but the girl simply smiled, making her look almost terrifying with the maniacal look in her eye.

"Silly boy with your silly little jutsu," The girl said. Her companions smirked at her. She always knew the right buttons to push to piss everyone off. "You should know that illusions don't work against an illusionary monster." There was an explosion and from the girl came a giant vicious looking dog. She stood behind him with the darkest look on her eyes controlling him. The akatsuki were dead, or as good as dead, and were easily dying by the murderous intent screaming off the Jinchuriki.

No, it wasn't really happening. Itachi couldn't see through the genjutsu but he knew it wasn't real. No Jinchuriki had come so far as to call out their bijuu and this was just a distraction. In reality, the girl turned to the two guys as the Akatsuki were frozen in the genjutsu.

"I don't know how long that will last," The girl said biting her lip. "I was only able to do it because I caught them off guard."

"Right so lets get the hell out of here," said the older of the two as he sheathed his sword on his back. They all nodded in agreement as they turned to the kyuubi container.

Who was not there.

And was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" The man yelled.

"What do we do?" The girl asked anxiously.

"We hurry," The younger of the two men said. "He couldn't have gotten far, he was pretty badly injured."

"Right." They quickly left, leaving the Akatsuki to fight the genjutsu.

* * *

Naruto was having diffuculities. He was already weak from his illness, and now exhausted from training, along with seriously injured. His broken rib was disturbing his breathing making him take shallow breaths. He wasn't getting enough oxygen and it was impairing his ability to see. It was irritating as he was getting so close to the village, and could even recognize Sasuke's signature chakra coming at him but he couldn't run to him. He stumbled through the trees, getting weaker with each step.

Finally, no longer able to walk, Naruto stumbled and slid down a tree, his vision getting blurry and dark. He felt regret, as he had come out here without telling anyone, when they had constantly worried about him. Now he felt like he betrayed them, betrayed their trust, their friendship, everything. As his vision deterred, he could see them all standing in the trees, looking at him. He looked at the one face that had helped him the most, and felt darkness take his heart.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. Darkness took his vision and without much more fighting, Naruto fell unconscious.

--

It was against regulations, considering he had been suspended, but Sasuke be damned if he was going to sit around when Naruto was in trouble. He was the first one to sense it too and immediately ran after him. No sooner did he leave did Sakura, Lee, and Kiba join him and now they were all running to the training ground.

They were nearly there when suddenly, the extreme overload of chakra disappeared. Sasuke felt a sense of dread and sped up. His friends fought to keep up but Sasuke arrived on the training grounds first and saw something that terrorized him most of all – nothing.

No one was on the training grounds though it was quite obvious someone had. Sasuke looked around feeling the mix of chakra that remained there. It was faint but Sasuke could feel it; Akatsuki's different chakra.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked. She looked worriedly around and examined the demolished ground. Kiba had Akamaru sniff the ground as Lee helped Sakura look. Sasuke didn't say anything. He was busy thinking about why the Akatsuki would attack Naruto. He was so lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the rest of the former rookie 9 show up along with Neji and Tenten.

"What happened here?" Neji asked.

"We don't know." Sakura said. "We were just in the village when we felt the disturbance."

Sasuke decided it would be best not to share his thoughts until Kiba finished his scanning. Sasuke felt a strange combination of chakra in the area, some he had never felt before and might be able to better come to a conclusion if he had more information.

"This is bad," Tenten said looking at the giant hole in the ground. She turned her eyes to everyone in the group and frowned. "Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know. I thought he was out here, but there's no sign of him." Sakura said. Sasuke turned to her.

"He was out here," He informed her. Everyone's eyes widened in unison.

"How do you know?"

"His chakra's faint but I can sense it."

"Then where is he Sasuke?" Sakura asked, a hint of hysteria in her voice. Sasuke turned away from her, unable to look her in the eye anymore.

"I don't know."

Suddenly Akamaru barked and growled. "What is it boy?" Kiba asked as he crouched down. Akamaru barked a few times until Kiba stood up and turned gravely to everyone else.

"Akatsuki were here and Akamaru thinks they might've taken Naruto." Kiba stated. Everyone gasped and Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

* * *

Hurray chapter done! So I tried not to rush on this one but I might've. I don't know. Let me know ways to fix whatever I did that screwed it up! Anyways next chapter I go into explanation about the other Jinchuriki and what they can do and why Naruto is sick. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time! Seeya! 


	5. Naruto's Captors

Chapter 5- Naruto's Captors 

There was this incredible dull pain that hit Naruto as he slowly came to. It felt like a very blunt shovel was being hit against his ribs with every beat of his heart. It was dull enough that Naruto didn't wake up screaming, but it was painful enough to wake him out of a peaceful sleep.

Naruto's eyes flickered open and were graced with the sight of the night sky, lightened by an earthly glow. For a second Naruto thought it might be heaven and that this was as close as he could get to the stars but then he realized he would not be feeling this pain if it were heaven. Maybe then it were hell, and Naruto was to be cursed forever looking at something so distant, never able to grasp it, while always feeling this ache.

That wasn't the case of course. Naruto was fully alive and aware of it and the earthly glow was the small fire built next to him. He could feel the heat from it clash with the chill of the night air. Through the fire was a large figure sitting in a large cloud of his own smoke. Naruto felt his senses come back to him and realized what was going on.

The Akatsuki, the Jinchuriki, It all came flooding back to him, forcing him to sit up. He yelped, half in pain from his rib, and half in surprise at the flush of memories. The man sat across him looked at him warily and flicked his cigarette into the fire. Naruto turned to look at the man and recognized him as the swords man who fought of the Leader of the Akatsuki. So he had been captured by this group. It was better then the Akatsuki but not by much.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked the man, grabbing his abdomen when a very small twinge of pain escaped his ribs. The man looked at him with widened eyes.

"So your actually awake this time?" The man asked ignoring Naruto's first questions. Naruto could see his red eyes in the glow of the fire. They looked fierce, and Naruto wondered if that's what his eyes used to look when he had the Kyuubi.

"Good, cause your really boring when your asleep," The man took Naruto's silence as a yes. He took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one of them with the fire.

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated. There were a whirlwind of questions beating his brain but right now, he needed to take one step at a time.

"Yasuo," The man replied calmly.

Naruto frowned. "Yasuo," He repeated questioningly. He was given a look.

"Got a problem with my name?"

Naruto chose to ignore that question.

"Where am I?"

"In a forest." He was given a glare.

"I know that dumbass."

"Then why did you ask?"

Naruto sighed. Talking to this person was like talking to a very sarcastic wall – he talked back but you felt stupid for even trying.

"Are we even in the land of fire?" Naruto felt maybe if he stopped being vague so would this dumbass.

"Yes we're still in the land of fire so we'll be leaving soon," Yasuo looked a little weary, like he hadn't slept in a while. He was very apprehensive of the Kyuubi who was acting a little too calm in his opinion. Sure, he wasn't an expert on being kidnapped but he was pretty confident nobody acts like this when they first wake up. He felt even more nervous when the kid stopped asking questions.

Naruto had decided to ignore Yasuo for right now. He realized he was covered in wrappings, helping his broken bones to heal. There was a dull ache in the crick of his neck informing him that he had been injected with something recently. Naruto was curious as to what it was, whether it was helpful to him, or to stop him from running. Probably the former considering Naruto wasn't about to run away with a broken rib. He could sneak away but not right now with Yasuo watching him.

Off in the woods there was a loud snap of a twig alerting Yasuo and Naruto that someone was close. Yasuo instinctively grabbed for the large sword dug in the ground behind him and ran so he was standing in front of Naruto.

"Who's there?" He asked the darkened woods. Two figures stepped out immediately holding their hands up.

"Whoa, its just us! Take it easy," Said a girl with shaggy hair. Naruto recognized her from earlier along with the dark hair boy behind her. "Yeesh, Yas what do you think would attack us all the way out here?"

Yasuo sighed in relief and went back to his place across the fire. His two companions sat down as well but not before noticing their awakened captive.

"Hey someones finally up," The girl said in a warm voice. "I'm Inuai(1) and the emo guy over there is Ryuzaki(2)." She gestured to her other companion, the one that reminded Naruto of a snake or dragon. He glared at her, his slitted eyes narrowing making him look like a lizard.

"I am not emo," He replied indignantly. Inuai rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Naruto's head was rolling with questions. He didn't know what to ask first. Inuai seemed to sense his confusion cause she broke the silence.

"You're probably wondering why we took you and who we are exactly, arent you?" Inuai said.

"If he was curious about those things he should've asked me," Yasuo said. Ryuzaki and Inuai both gave him a look.

"Talking to you is like talking to yourself," Ryuzaki lounged on his seat in the grass, leaning against a tree. "Face it Yas, you're a fighter, not a lover."

"So maybe Ryu and myself will have to explain this ourselves," Inuai sounded a little to happy. She turned to Naruto. "Ok so where to start? Ok first of all, If you didn't notice before we're the other or more like last Jinchuriki."

* * *

Sasuke listened to the elders of the community bicker from below the building. He and the rest of the rookie nine along with team Gai had hidden up on top of the building right where they could hear everything and decide things for themselves. 

"Why would akatsuki kidnap Naruto?" Sakura asked the group. "I thought he no longer had the Kyuubi. That's what he's been saying."

"Maybe Itachi's using him to get to sasuke," Neji suggested. That hit Sasuke deep. It might have been his fault Naruto was kidnapped…

"No if that were true, then they would've stuck around until Sasuke showed up," Shino dismissed the idea. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath of relief. "It might not have been akatsuki who took Naruto either. Everyone claimed to feeling someone else presence there."

"Well then why would they take Naruto?" Ino interjected. "Either way it doesn't make sense."

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said coldly. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked at him incredulously. "Who cares why he was taken? What are we going to do to get him back?"

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly until Shikamaru spoke up.

"We can't just rush into things like this Sasuke," Shikamaru sighed. "We need to figure out who took Naruto in order to chase them."

"We'll never be able to answer that question just by guessing," Sasuke replied.

"No, your right so I've sent my bugs to track Naruto's scent," Shino interrupted. "When they find him, they'll be able to come back and tell me who took them and in what direction they were heading." Sasuke glared at him.

"And you couldn't say this before?" He snapped. Shino didn't have any look to him from behind his hood and glasses.

"We were talking about why he was taken when you asked what we were going to do," Shino's reply was as cold as ice. Everyone could feel the dark aura that radiated off of him. "Stop making a fool of yourself Uchiha. Your not the only one who cares for Naruto here."

Sasuke glowered at him, but said nothing. He was right, and Sasuke should stop biting everyone's head off.

"So what do we do now?" Choji asked.

"We wait until Shino's bugs return," Shikamaru said. "The Hokage will send ANBU after him, but without some idea as who Naruto's with, they'll be heading in circles."

Everyone sat back and drew into an uncomfortable silence. This would be a long wait.

* * *

"So all three of you are vessels?" Naruto asked. Inuai and Ryuzaki exchanged looks and looked at Yasuo. 

"No, I'm not one, but these two are," Yasuo answered. "I was supposed to become one of the swordsman of the mist but I decided not to."

"Why not?"

Yasuo sighed as he pulled out a cancer stick from his vest. "Their all criminals. (3)"

Inuai shot him a look. "You're a criminal."

"I'm an anti-hero. Theres a difference."

A roll of the eyes, and a "whatever," and Inuai turned back to Naruto.

"Ryuzaki and I are Jinchuriki. Ryuzaki is the eight tail and I am the five tail. With you included, we're the only Jinchuriki that Akatsuki hasn't gotten to."

"Wait a minute, the Akatsuki have gotten to me," Naruto interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Yasuo drew a puff of smoke and looked up nostalgically. "They almost obtained the Kyuubi from you. Took one of Itachi's eyes in the process. You're lucky they didn't draw it out of you."

"They did."

Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes. "If they did then you'd be dead."

Naruto locked eyes with him. "I swear, I don't have the kyuubi anymore."

"Yeah you do," Inuai said. "There's a really good reason why you think you don't but you actually do." Her friends were giving her weird looks. "Naruto nearly had the Bijuu extracted. It was interrupted at the last minute," She explained.

Ryuzaki frowned. "He should still have the Kyuubi in him."

"He does," Inuai sighed impatiently. "If everyone would stop giving me inquisitive looks, I'll explain. So shut up already."

She looked around a little wildly, as if daring anyone to say something.

"Ok, for starters, let me give you an example," Inuai turned. "I'm the Gobi. According to the legend the Gobi is supposed to be a dog, and an illusionist. When I got older and lived with the Gobi, I could talk to it, deep within the recesses of my soul. Now, he and I are kind of… bonded."

Naruto looked to the other two who didn't seem perplexed by this. He turned back to Inuai. "Bonded?" He repeated the words.

"Yeah," She was looking up as though thinking of a better way to explain this. "You see, I still talk to him. But its different. He's not so evil anymore." Inuai looked down to Naruto with penetrating eyes. "Before he tried to break loose from the seal. He almost succeeded. I suppressed him before he could do that but the seal was thoroughly broken."

"So what did he escape or something?" Naruto asked feeling a little stupid but he didn't know what else to ask. If the seal is broken, either the bijuu and its vessel both die, or the Bijuu escapes.

"No, he didn't," Ryuzaki answered before Inuai. "You see its impossible for a human to suppress a tailed beast chakra wise. We just aren't any match for them. The only way that would work is if a Jinchuriki were to draw on it's bijuu powers, and that only works if the Jinchuriki and the Bijuu have obtained a certain level of symbiosis."

Naruto felt like those times when Kakashi was explaining something he couldn't understand. He thought he was getting it so far, but wasn't sure if Ryuzaki had gotten to the part about how this pertains to Naruto's problem.

"When Inuai suppressed the demon, she had to draw on its own power, however it broke through the seal. If the seal hadn't been broken they both would've died, because the demon would be crushed by its vessel, while Inuai would be destroyed because no matter what, a Jinchuriki has to have its bijuu with it.

"The seal broke though, so Inuai suppressed the demon within her own soul, purely by force of will. If such a thing happens, the Jinchuriki gets to a new level of symbiosis."

There was a moment of silence. Maybe not so because Naruto could hear his brain exploding. What they hell was he talking about, symbiosis?

"Man you totally blow at this," Yasuo finished his cigarette and flicked it into the fire. Ryuzaki shot him a dirty look.

"What Ryuzaki means to say is that I and my bijuu merged," Inuai interrupted hastily, to avoid an argument. "He no longer fights me and I don't fight him. Our chakra combine and he helps me in battle."

"Well that's a wonderful story but what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked, understanding more now.

"The same thing happened with you almost. The kyuubi was drawn from your body, but because of extraction jutsu was stopped before that could happen, the Kyuubi made its way back into your body, and almost merged with you."

"Almost?.."

"You're seal is still partially there." Inuai looked down at his stomach. "The Kyuubi isn't acting on your will. Its trying to obtain symbiosis with you. You don't feel its chakra, because its your chakra as well. The only thing that stands in its way is that seal so its stuck somewhere else in your soul perhaps."

"Why would the kyuubi be trying to merge with me?" Naruto looked down at his stomach as though the Kyuubi would answer itself.

"You became its four tailed demon form didn't you?" Ryuzaki said. "You've already achieved a strong level of symbiosis. If it leaves you, it dies."

Naruto stared blankly at the Hachibi, trying to gather his thoughts. So basically him and kyuubi have merged so much that now that the seal is breaking, Kyuubi either has to fully combine with Naruto or die. Ah, too complicated.

"One question; why would the seals need to be lifted for the bijuu to fully combine?"

"The seals don't only keep the beast in," Ryuzaki sounded bored but answered anyway. "They protect us from them. If it didn't work like that, a bijuu could easily over power a human."

"All right, I don't mean to interrupt the conversation, but the suns coming up," Yasuo stood up and pointed to the horizan while stretching. "We should get going if we want to stay ahead of Akatsuki."

* * *

1-Inu (I've concluded from reading inuyasha) means dog which is why I chose that name. Ai I just realized was supposed to be love but I didn't think of that when I came up with a name off the top of my head. 

2- Ryu I was told has something to do with dragons and I thought it would be fitting considering hes the Hachibi. I only chose Ryuzaki cause thats the only name I could think of. Don't kill me!

3- I don't know if all of the mist swordsman are criminals but so far that what they seem to be so I'll go with that. And no I haven't watched the naruto fillers. I mostly read the manga.

AHHH! Bad chapter I know, but i absolutely suck at explaining things. Well if you, the reader, has any questions i haven't thought about just tell me them and I might answer them in the next chapter. If not, I will eventually answer them as the story progresses.

* * *


End file.
